


Not Real?

by SvthSnakeandLion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Technology, Cyborgs, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapped Louis, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pranks and Impractical Jokes, Robotics, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvthSnakeandLion/pseuds/SvthSnakeandLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is kidnapped and forced to interact with a Cyborg made in the likeness of Harry… Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Real?

**Author's Note:**

> Can't really believe I wrote this. My first citric fanfiction and first 1D fanfiction. So I would really not be surprised if this is a true piece of junk. But I did my best and as long as you don't consider the homosexual nature to be offensive I expect it to be at the very least interesting.
> 
> I opted to hide any truly explicit sex, use your imagination on these parts, I certainly used mine.
> 
> I did my best to erase any mistakes but English is not my mother language nor could I find a beta. If you really get annoyed at some of the errors fell free to point them out in your comments and I will see about correcting them.

The oldest member of One Direction woke up in a damp little room of concrete. It was smaller than his closet at home, probably even smaller than his car. The only light came from a neon pilot light stuck on the wall. It barely allowed him to see the four solid cement walls and the heavy steel door.

He was lying on a wood bed with a really thin and uncomfortable mattress. Dressed in the same jacket with hood and jeans he had used to sneak into a bar. His wallet was on him with all the credit cards and money but his cellphone was taken away by whoever put him there.

Louis tried the door, half expecting it to be locked. Instead it came open immediately. The other side of the door was a badly lit corridor lighted by tube lamps. The only distinctive feature of the passage, other than numerous doors marked with a letter and two numbers was a large painting in glowing phosphorescent ink designating the place as Underground Level Thirty Two-S.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Asked a voice over the speakers, only now Louis noticed them on the lamp’s fixtures. “If you don’t mind, please follow the way to the left of your room as you exit it. If you cooperate I can assure you will be returned to your sound crew safe and sound. If you resist I cannot assure you will not be harmed by my guards as they force you to do what you came to do.”

Louis turned right and ran as fast as he could. Looking for an elevator along the way. What he got after ten minutes of running was two giant guards dressed in so much black that Louis could not even hope to recognise their faces or tell their hair colour. Even their eyes were hidden by masks with cameras.

Neither of the guards spoke to him, instead one took him by the arms and the other held his legs. The young adult tried to fight them but he found out the grip on his limbs was so strong he could barely move them. And despite his weight and the added inconvenience of his resistance Louis was dragged like a wounded player on a stretcher, minus the stretcher, to the other end of the path.

He was dropped in a much brighter room filled with cameras and mosaic titles. There was a Giant block of cement on the floor as well as a desk, two chairs, and a small fridge with a glass door holding snacks and bottles of energetic juice and water. Sitting on one of the chairs was a man in a blue lab coat scribbling on some papers with a robotic arm.

“You’ve been a naughty boy.” The man stated with the same voice as the one from the speakers. “But I believe you are now aware that things will not end well for you if you resist.”

“Who are you and what do you want? I’ll have you know that there’s probably an army after me.”

“No one is aware you are missing. As far as anyone is concerned you are sleeping in your bedroom treating a major hangover that is probably everywhere on the news. To that effect all trackers on you, your phones, have been placed in your bedroom after we took you from the bar and applied the sleeping gas. And I believe there are enough pictures of your “happy hour” that even your Managers will not be surprised if you miss the whole day due to a major hangover.”

Louis was startled. Obviously that man had planned this carefully.

“So what now?” The boy asked wanting nothing more than to wipe the man’s smirk off his face. “You will make me record some ransom movie.”

“Au contraire Mr. Tomlinson, I don’t want anyone to know you went missing. And no one will have to know as long as you stop being a stubborn pain in the ass and do what you came here to do.”

“I didn’t "come" here.” Louis remarked. But the man ignored him turning back to his papers. “What do I have to do?” The singer finally asked, hopping to get things over as soon as possible.

The man replied by pressing a button. The door came open and in came the last person Louis expected, dressed in the last thing harry expected said person to wear in the circumstances. It was none other than harry, sporting a skin tight rubber and neoprene suit and a metal collar.

“Harry, what is going on?”

“Good… It fooled you.” The man spoke smirking even further. “This is exactly what I wanted.”

“What is going on? Why are you wearing that?” Louis asked Harry “Did they Kidnap you to?”

“Louis.” Harry replied sounding a bit worried. “Please Calm down!”

“Calm down, how can I calm down? I’ve been kidnapped by a mad scientist!”

The little man groaned in annoyance. “Will you stop complaining? I told you already I will let you go after you do what I want you to do! It’s not even that hard. All you have to do is interact with Harry for a while… Four hours if you cooperate, more if you don’t.”

Louis turned to the doctor and then to Harry “That's it? What are you? Some kind of old fan that wants to force that Larry Stylison shit to happen?”

“I have no idea what made you think of that.” The man replied. “You don’t have to sexually engage him, if that's what you are implying, even if that would provide interesting data to me. You just need to talk to him, give him a few commands if you want. Neither of you will be able to leave the room unless I say so but as long as you don’t try to break out or kill yourself “Harry" Should obey you to the letter.”

“For the third time, what is going on?” Louis asked Harry and the doctor. The latter of whom sighted annoyed.

“Might as well show you so I can get things rolling.” The doctor stated turning to harry “Harry, do the thing with the block.”

"Affirmative." Harry walked to the block of cement and held on the side grips with his hand. Louis watched curious. Even Harry being stronger than him, it would take four MMA titans to lift that block of cement.

The next second Louis was proven incorrect as Harry easily lifted the block before holding it on one single hand. Harry then proceeded to spin it like a basket ball before replacing the block on the floor.

“What the heck?” Louis shouted.

“The Harry you see is not your fellow bandmate. But a highly advanced biomechanic Cyborg. The idea is simple actually. People like Harry can easily infiltrate security areas using their appearance. Also even if that borg gets exposed there is enough media around the real one that it is impossible to blame him directly for the incidents the android cause. We spent years perfecting the technology and now we need to make sure the Android will behave as humanly as possible, which is why you are to engage him into different scenarios as his or more properly saying It's “test pilot”.”

“And how do I do that?”

“That is up to you. If you prove to me he can blend in or that he cannot blend in, you will be let go. Thanks to the pictures we have of your night and the fact the whole world knows you sometimes enjoy drugs no one would ever believe if you told anyone about this project, which is why we picked you over your other bandmates. If you ask me, in your situation I would have done everything I wanted to do to the real one but couldn’t possibly do.” The Doctor finished leaving the room. The door locking behind him.

For the first few minutes Louis faced Droid-Harry and Harry kept watching Louis.

“So, what exactly are you?” Louis asked the android.

“Normally I would reply that I am Harry Styles, and even provide you proof of that.” The machine replied in the same tone Harry would have used when explaining something. “As you know my identity and purpose, I can tell you I am a Military Espionage Security Autonomous Mechanoform, or MESAM for short.”

“How many of you exist?”

“That is classified information Louis. They would not tell me how many “brothers" I have. I can tell you however that you were dragged here by two of them. So you could “test" me out.” He replied, even hand quoting the word test.

There was something tempting in the way he said test. As if the droid was eager for it. Then again Louis quickly remembered it was a machine.

“How do I test You?” Louis asked.

“I suppose the Doc wants to know if I can pretend to be the real Harry, fool even you, someone who spent several days living with Harry. I know a lot of things about the human who gave me my appearance. Even things you are unaware of. And to be perfect In how I act I also know a lot about the other members of the band.”

The machine walked towards Louis, who took a few steps back till he was against a wall. “You have nothing to fear from me Louis. I have strict orders not to harm you, not that I had any intention of doing that. Since you obviously feel uneasy about all of this perhaps I can help you do the testing, do you agree?”

Louis nodded. Harry took his hand and guided him to the chair. He sat across the table and reached for the energy juices. “Here Louis, drink it. Your body is still suffering a few symptoms from the drinking you had last night, and the adrenaline in your body will only keep you stable for so long.”

Louis took a few gulps from the bottle and, to his surprise, so did the android. But before he could elaborate on that the “boy” across the table resumed his talking.

“Louis Tomlinson. I have the memories of Harry styles but not the same inhibitions. Unlike Harry I do not have to keep myself in line in order to avoid creating problems with the band that will make Modest! fuck my life. Which is why I am going to do a favor for Harry and straighten a few things.”

Louis nodded.

“On the second quarter of 2014 there was an incident in Peru. This incident caused problems of Logistic that canceled the following show on Paraguay. Barely a month latter it was discovered that during your stay in Peru you and Zayn not only got intoxicated with cannabis, but also made a video about it, a video which went public causing everyone a lot of problems.”

Louis groaned, that had been months ago and it was mostly forgotten by now. That was a nightmarish week… when everything came public. The boys had been furious and Louis, being the elder, got most of the blame for letting things get out of hand. Harry had been furious, even more so than Liam, who was the concerned mother of the band, or Niall, whose own charity affairs in Ireland were screwed when the news came as they were doing the show there.”

“Do you really need to bring that up?” Louis asked annoyed. “I already said sorry more times than I can count.”

“But you never really explained.” Harry remarked. “Why did you do it? Why, if anything else, film the video?”

“I was drugged!” Louis defended himself “You expect me to be able to realise a video was possibly going to leak and cause a hell of a problem?”

“Then why did you get drugged in the first place?” asked Harry. “It's not like YOU were unaware of the consequences. Demi Lovatto just had her rehab stunt a few years prior. And we all got info on the DUI’s in America. Paul specifically had us in a lecture about the rules concerning controlled substances.” Harry reminded Louis.

“Stop! Shut Up!”

“Is that a command?” Asked Harry. And only then Louis remembered it was not Harry talking to him. But a machine, a machine that had no emotions but had fooled him into breaking his own emotional walls. It made Louis cry, but not even he knew if it was a product of shame or hate.”

Louis launched across the table, taking the BIC pen on it and trying to stab Harry with it. Harry quickly deflected the blow to his chest but the pen got him on the shoulder, ripping the suit and scratching him deep enough to draw blood.

“What?” Asked Louis startled. Harry ignored him and went for the drawers, he picked a bottle and used it to spray the affected area, then used another bottle that looked like nail polish to cover the wound.

“You bleed!” Louis said startled.

“You didn’t figure that one out?” Harry asked as if it was obvious. “My body is a lot like a human being’s. In fact I was designed so I could fool an X-ray machine and a tomography scan. I get energy from drinking electrolytes and eating carbohydrates and eject waste residues using a toilet.”

“You could be anyone anywhere.”

“You could be one of me.” Harry said ominously “But unlike you I can tell a humanoid from one of my brothers, so you don’t need to worry about that. Now back to my question, why did you get drugged when you knew very well what it would do to you?”

“I was stressed.” Louis replied. “We… well, the boys and I are doing shows every other day and having to hold up our images to parents and the media in general. Sometimes being in the spotlight really sucks. I wanted an escape and smoking was it, but in Peru Zayn got the fucking weed and that happened. I Screwed up but I was going crazy with or without the drug.”

“You need a better coping mechanism.” Harry replied “Some vacations and a more flexible schedule would also probably help, but I know how demanding this job can be even if I won’t technically ever have to worry myself with the tight schedule. Truth to be told, Modest is squeezing you and the boys dry while your band is ripe. I’m beginning to understand why Doc doesn’t like the X-factor.”

“I try to get my mind off it. I read, I play video games, I even spend a lot of time writing and composing.” Louis told Harry.

“But not interacting.” Harry remarked. “Or rather, you do it wrongly. You let yourself fall into a routine or you interact with people out of duty. Even when you are on off time you act around people like your job is your life. Hell, even when you rebel and does something crazy for the media it seems like you are putting on a show… I never quite understood it.”

“Not Interacting.” Louis repeated the observation. And for a moment Louis really was forced to think about it. Harry left the chair and got closer to Louis. Kneeling on the floor so the zip on the back of his suit could be shown. “Please open the Zip.”

Louis mindlessly opened the suit and Harry helped himself out of it. Louis was impressed with how realistic the skin was. The cut he had inflicted with the pen was barely a scar now. And Louis was a bit surprised to see the boy was not wearing any underwear. The android then turned on Louis and his hands reached under the older boy’s shirt. Louis didn’t resist.

“So, now we are both naked in front of what seems to be several cameras. I take it the doc is going to sell our nudies if he is ever in need of some quick cash…”

“He would not expose the project to risk by doing that. Trust me, any scenes taken in this room will be turned into a written report and the original files are likely to be destroyed, erasing any evidence of you ever being kidnapped, at most they might use Subject L to name you.”

“How reassuring. But why are we naked?”

“Because both Harry and I feel that we can relax if we let go of our inhibitions. Forget the cameras, it’s only you and me in this room. There is no one to judge us, the rules of the world do not apply to us. I am an android at your command to be used as you deem fit. This room is your universe and you are god in it. So act like a god would.”

Louis looked at the Android, confused at his words. But at the same idea something in his mind lighted up like a bulb. It felt like a beast he had long tried to contain being unleashed. All those instincts he buried in order to look like the boy everyone else wanted him to be.

“I want to feel you.” Louis said. Not waiting for a consent before his hands were gripping the bigger boy’s arms. Then walking all over them as the older boy came closer and closer to the drone naked before him. Judging by the reaction on said boy’s junk Harry seemed to be giving off a good response over it.

“I want to Kiss you.” Louis added.

“Don’t want… Do.” Harry replied.

Their tongues crashed. Louis feeling the warmth of the mouth mixed with the taste of the blueberry energetic Harry had drank a while ago. If time was frozen for eternity Louis would have been happy for just as long. “I can’t believe I am doing this.” Louis stated gaining distance “This is so wrong.”

“Stop thinking about the others or the laws.” Harry whined “Be Selfless, let go” The younger boy insisted touching Louis with his hands. Kissing his chest all way down to Louis erect junk and then licking the drip of pre cum on it. “Do you want me to?” Harry asked.

“I am going to burn in hell.” Louis said ashamed. “I can’t Harry. I can’t have those memories and then look at the real you in the face ever again. God, I want this so much. I, who always thought Larry was a dumb thing. But I don’t know if I would be able to live knowing I had you and then having to remember myself every time that I didn’t. It would make me even crazier.”

Harry nodded backing away, his face looking as if he had been punched “I understand Lou. And I am sorry for pushing you.” That's what he said but Louis could tell the machine was not happy about it.

They quickly redressed. As soon as they were done the door opened and the doctor came into the room with the two guards dressed in so much clothes no one could tell their real identities.

“I must admit, the tests were beyond my expectation.” The man spoke walking over to the desk and grabbing the pen Louis had used to attack Harry. “You did your part Tomlinson, and I am willing to do mine. But for obvious reasons we can’t let you know where this secret base is located, so I am afraid you will need to agree to sleep it off.”

He picked a bottle of heavy sleeping pills and placed them on the table. Louis eagerly snapped the cap and took a pill and a bottle of water. He gave one more look to the android before swallowing the pill. Five minutes latter he was fast asleep.

Louis woke up in his bedroom. His phones spread over the counter, his wallet joining them. It was still the day after his outing, but late at night. His phones were filled with texts complaining about the bad media he got himself for being seen hangover last night, along with replies from him apologising and claiming he would sleep it off today.

A quick glance at the phones revealed no fingerprints. The only sign any of them had been tampered with was the lack of a fingerprint screen on his Iphone.

Louis wondered if he wanted to talk about this or not. Now that he woke up in his bedroom the whole thing looked like a dream. A very kinky dream that would get him in trouble if he told anyone. He had no evidence of being kidnapped. Not a bruise on him If he had sex with the android maybe he would have got some trace on him but now iet was like the whole thing didn’t happen.

For two weeks Louis did what he normally did, but he could not act as if nothing had happened. Everyone quickly noticed how odd he was acting, specially when Harry was around him. But whenever someone would try to touch the subject Louis glare would hold them back and silent.

Finally, on one of his off days, Harry came to him in his room. And as much as Louis didn’t want a confrontation he knew refusing the boy entrance would only get him into more trouble.

“I got something interesting” Harry told Louis. “Something which under normal circumstances I would have passed out as an elaborate joke. But since you have been acting odd for two weeks I think It deserves some consideration.”

Harry held out his Iphone. On it there was a video of android Harry and Louis. Louis watched with harry the whole video from the moment the doctor introduced Harry to the moment they dressed. No sooner had the video played Harry’s phone flashed blue and the program closed and deleted itself. Louis had no doubts that the videos would not be recovered, not even by the servers had NSA spied on Harry’s phone.

Louis said nothing, his face blank with horror at Harry having seen the movie. “Judging by your face I take it this is not an elaborate joke. Or our fans crossing the line.”

Louis quickly went on the defensive “Harry, do you really think that could have happened? That’s ridiculous!”

Harry had a smile on him. “Are you sure?” He asked walking over to the bed and using his arm to lift it. "Cause it does seem believable for me. I expected you to at least admit it."

“Whoa! What the hell are you doing here?” Asked Louis furious. “And where is Harry?”

"I thought you would notice. Maybe if you hadn’t been avoiding my face the whole week you’d have noticed.” Harry told him undoing his shirt. Louis noticed two things. The first was that Harry’s long sleeved sweatshirt was hiding a thin exoskeleton like arm. The second one was the bandaged wound on Harry’s shoulder.”

“I am not understanding this.” Louis told the drone. “I did my part.”

“It was a trick Louis. There was never any drone.” Harry told him.

“But… the block of cement.” Louis told him. “And the bed.”

“Exoskeleton.” Harry replied moving the robotic arm. “They gave me one in the suit so they could fool you into thinking I was an Android.”

“WHAT!” Louis said furious. “How… why? And what about the guards?”

Harry sighted picking up his phone and showing him another picture of Liam and Niall wearing the security guards suits, Niall playing with another of the exo-arms.

“I can’t believe this! You Kidnapped me, and then you fooled me into thinking I was a prisoner to some kind of government agency and that you were a robot? That’s fucking wrong Harry! Where did you get those Exo-things anyway?”

“Niall knows a guy…” Harry began “Doctor Nohara gave him one of the models so he could test. I don’t know how that turned into the plan to fool you… you might as well ask Liam.”

“But you still agreed with that.” Louis remarked.

“I thought it was a good plan. After all you did unhinge yourself while were thinking I was not Harry. We almost had Sex.”

“Oh boy… I kissed you. Like French-kissed you.”

“You also almost gave me a blowjob.” Harry added laughing “I still kind of want that from you.”

“After what you did? Humiliating me and making a video of me advancing on you? And I thought the weed video was a bad thing, but you have any idea what will happen if this thing leaks? Modest is going to kill us!”

“Don't worry, we were really carefull about this. There is only one copy of the whole thing and Niall and Liam are safekeeping it like hawks. The only other copy was the one on my Iphone and we made sure it would self destruct once played. A word from me and the original will be gone too.”

“But not the memories…” Louis said annoyed. “You used me Harry.”

“More like we used each other. But it worked right Lou? You were really happy there for a moment. Before your moral decided to fuck everything up!” Harry said a bit angry. “Niall was forced to pull the plug before you realised how much I was mad because you denied me. All because you were too noble to fuck what you thought was a copy of me.” Harry said pushing Louis into the bed.

“Harry… what???” Louis began, only to be blocked by Harry as the younger but bigger boy’s lips touched him. Louis resisted for five seconds before giving in to the kiss.

“You want this.” Harry told Louis. “You want the full thing, right?” He hesitated.

“Y- yes.” Louis told Harry.

“Good, because I would be very angry otherwise.”

The whole thing took forty minutes. But it felt like an eternity to them. Louis and Harry both had to take a bath before leaving Louis room. And if Harry’s clothes were a mess as he put them back on him no one of the many crew members they faced felt like telling him about it.

Liam and Niall were on Niall’s bedroom playing chess. Next to the board, at an arms reach of both of them, was an SXS card with the whole recording of Drone Harry and Louis. The moment Liam stopped the game to open the door Louis pushed him aside and picked up the Card, throwing it into the microwave and proceeding to fry it. He didn’t stop until smoke began coming from the machine and Liam begged him to stop before the fire alarm went on.

“You know, you could have just wiped the data.” Liam told him annoyed. “Those things aren’t cheap”

“I didn’t want to run any risks. Besides you owned me one for manhandling me.”

“So, the cat’s out of the bag?” Niall asked excited. “How did you react?”

“I hate both of you.” Louis replied. “And Harry for trying to get me to fuck him without knowing it was him. Then again, I love both of you, and Harry for tricking me into doing it.”

“Then it was worth it.” Niall told Louis “We knew you had some tensions build up and you needed to let go of the steam. After I showed Liam the exoskeleton he figured we could use your habit of getting wasted without any of us knowing to force you to open up. Harry and Doctor Nohara agreed immediately and we chose Harry as the would be android.”

Liam agreed “We knew you would trust Harry above anyone else, and yet you would never tell Harry some of the things you told Drone-Harry. Can’t say I expected the almost sex but I really don’t mind some exclusive Porn. Niall freaked out when you denied Harry.”

“I wanted to punch you.” Niall told Louis.

“We had to give him a lot of Nando’s so he wouldn’t" Harry added.

“And there was also the cuddling.” Liam followed “We had to baby Niall so he wouldn’t lash on you. We really thought you would realize Harry’s wound was the same as that one the Drone. Almost everyone else, even Zayn, were asking Harry about it.”

“Zayn… where is he?” Asked Louis “Does he know?”

“No.” Harry told Louis with confidence. “I knew he would not be able to keep his mouth shut. Specially if things went my way. He’d have told Perry on a moment of weakness and then most likely shown the video to her, creating a copy that could leak. I would not risk that happening.”

“Good.” Louis sighted. “Enough people know about this. Can we trust this doctor?”

“Yeah.” Niall was quick to answer “He and I go way back. I trust him like my father. He was the one who created the whole plan and offered the exo-suits he was testing so we could implement it. Besides, if this went public he would be responsible for kidnapping you.”

“Even tough he technically didn’t kidnap you.” Liam added “I took you to his car and he drove us to where I told him to. If anything Niall, Harry and I are at fault for not letting you leave. The doors were not even locked.”

“I get it.” Louis told them. “I am not happy about it, but I admit this is the best I’ve felt for a while. Thanks guys.”

“But what happens now?” Asked Niall “You and Harry are a thing?”

Louis glanced at Harry. He was wondering that himself.

“Of course. After all I’m a much better drug than weed.” Harry grinned at Louis.

“Yeah, you are my giant sex robot.” Louis bounced. Making the other boy’s laugh.

They managed, somehow, to keep the whole thing secret. The only thing everyone knew was that Louis had went trough a bad week and then that he, Harry, Liam and Niall had been more happy than ever, and more productive as well. Louis was not rebelling as much as before and that made Modest! extremely pleased, so no one disturbed their magic peace out of fear the spell would be cancelled.

______________________________________________________________________________

Niall ditched the boys and evaded security, returning to the warehouse they used to field the secret lab. Doctor Nohara was there packing the suits into large cases.

“Where are you shipping them off to?” Niall asked

“To the benefactor. After all he did pay to have them built. I am sure he can find some use for it.”

“It should help things in the rescue forces… but isn’t it dangerous?” Niall asked.

“Why would it be? It’s not exactly research that humans haven’t done before.”

“But it’s the smallest they ever got with the technology. And that’s because of the components and power source, things which humans haven’t yet discovered.”

“Well, the benefactor should have no problem keeping the Humans unaware of that. I mean, he does own the patents, and it’s not like anyone else could create another without us knowing. Half of the parts can’t even be made in Earth. And of the remaining half it would require one of us to make the majority of them.”

“Don’t remind me of that.” Niall told him looking at the cement block. Waving his hand at it he watched as the block floated in the air with ease.

“Have you considered telling them?” Asked Doctor Nohara.

“Have you told anyone?” Niall asked.

“No, but then again I keep contact with you and the others, so it’s not the same thing. If it’s any consolation, many of them have taken a confidant and it helps a lot to cope with keeping the secret.”

Niall nodded “I am like Louis in that regard… Unwilling to share my burdens with my friends.”

“Which is why we did this little experiment in the first place.” Nohara told the Irish.

“I figured as much. It’s not like you really needed to test it, or that you were interested in Larry. But it’s not the same thing as being in love with one of my band mates. My secrets can actually make them fear me.”

“Perhaps, but it is natural to fear what you don’t understand.” Nohara countered. “In time, they will realise that even if you are not entirely normal, it doesn’t mean you are not the guy you’ve always been around them. The guy who loves them as friends.”

Niall slowly moved the block back on the floor. “But it would mean sharing the past as well. Things they would hardly believe, and even if they did it would be a burden on them.”

“Maybe, maybe not, that’s up to your will. After all your role on the Secret Wars was not as dark as some of the others. I see no reason for you to tell them everything in details, just as much as they need to know.” The man said snapping his fingers and making the cases vanish. “And remember, if the truth hurts, it can be undone, they would not remember.”

“But I would.” Niall remarked. “And that is what scares me the most. Losing them as friend because I know I can’t trust them with all of me.”

“That should hold truth for them just as much. Can you really trust them unless the secrets are out?”

“You are kind of an Hypocrite in saying that.” Niall groaned “You held more secrets than anyone.”

“And because of that I was never trusted until the moment I let go of my secrets and decided to actually try to bond with people around me. Because of that we are friends Niall. Think about that.”

Before Niall could reply, the man had vanished in a cloud of smoke. Niall left the building and took the scenic route back to his bedroom. He had a lot of thinking to do on his future.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing with Niall is sort of a Prequel to something else I had been working on. I might turn it into a fic or not depending on comments. It would not be as explicit as this one but still targeted at mature audiences. I will post the summary below for you to appreciate. It is tied to this story but it doesn't requires it to be read.
> 
> Hybrid Angel: Niall's supernatural powers are discovered by his bandmates. They demand an explanation but are they ready to bear the consequences of Knowing?


End file.
